Más de un cielo
by Hikari-Ken
Summary: Serie de one-shots. Le dio la última calada a su cigarro y expulsó el humo por la boca con calma, dejó la colilla en el cenicero y suspiro dirigiendo su vista a las luces nocturnas de Tokyo. Y recuerdos vinieron a él. Recuerdos de su primer amor.


Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia.

Genero: Yaoi. Si el tema no es de tu agrado es mejor que te ahorres tu comentario .

Clasificación: 18. Esto quiero decir que contiene lenguaje no apto para menores de edad, entras bajo tu responsabilidad.

OoOoOoOoO

Le dio la última calada a su cigarro y expulsó el humo por la boca con calma, dejó la colilla en el cenicero y suspiro dirigiendo su vista a las luces nocturnas de Tokyo. Y recuerdos vinieron a él.

Recuerdos de su primer amor.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Makoto jugaba dentro de una caja de arena; trataba de formar un castillo para poder enseñarle a sus amigos que conoció ese mismo día, quería que quedarán impresionados. Tan entretenido estaba que no se dio cuenta que los otros niños estaban hablando de ir a jugar a casa de uno de ellos, cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo -claro, Makoto no lo tomaron en cuenta- se fueron. El pequeño de ojos verdes, al darse cuenta, les gritó que esperarán; ellos no lo escucharon y Makoto, al querer alcanzarlos, tropezó con el "castillo". La caida le dolió, pero le dolió más ver como sus "amigos" se alejaban sin mirar atrás, sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar._ _-¿Estas bien?- Makoto miró la mano extendida frente a él y después vio el rostro de la persona que lo quería ayudar._ _Azul._ _Como el océano, como el cielo, como el vestido que hacía que su madre se viera aún más hermosa, como aquella camisa que era su favorita, como aquel broche para el cabello que utilizaba su hermanita..._ _Azul._ _Su color preferido._ _Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul._ _El pequeño Makoto tomó la mano del mayor._ _-Muchas gracias- El de ojos verdes le sonrió-. Mi nombre es Makoto._ _-Haruka- respondió el otro simplemente._ _Se olvidaron de los formalismo de los adultos, al fin y al cabo eran niños; Makoto tenía 7 y Haruka 10._ _Makoto sonrió aún más, aquella tarde había encontrado a un amigo. Uno que jamás se iría de su lado..._

OoOoOoOoO

Sin duda eso creyó, pero la vida da muchas vueltas, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Cómo aquel latir lastimoso de su corazón.

Cerró los ojos y entró al departamento, cerró la puerta tras de él, dejando afuera también los recuerdos.

Makoto miraba por la ventana recordando mentalmente si todo estaba listo para mañana, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Makoto le tenía miedo al agua._ _Haruka sabía de eso._ _Ya había pasado un par de meses de lo ocurrido con aquel amable señor al que Makoto siempre iba a ver. Ese señor había sido el que le había enseñado a nadar._ _El amable señor había muerto, su embarcación se hundió. Él y otros hombre murieron. La tormenta los tomó por sorpresa, el agua lleno el barco así como sus pulmones._ _Y así fue que Makoto no volvió a acercarse al agua._ _-¡Haru-chan!- Saludo con euforia al de ojos azules, al reconocerlo entre todos los compañeros del mayor. Iban a la misma escuela, en grados diferentes._ _-Deja el "chan"; te llevo tres años de diferencia- Haruka volteó su cabeza hacia un lado haciendo un puchero. Makoto rió levemente antes de disculparse._ _Empezaron a caminar, alejándose de la escuela, Makoto al lado izquierdo, evitando lo más que podía estar cerca del mar, era algo difícil de evitar, ese camino era el más fácil para llegar de la escuela a su casa._ _Haruka vio su incomodidad. Él creía que era hora de que superará su miedo, no podía seguir con eso, además... extrañaba nadar a su lado._ _-Makoto- El menor se detuvo unos pasos adelante._ _-¿Qué sucede Haru-chan?- el peli-negro ignoró el echo de ser llamado por el "chan" y se acercó a él-. ¿Confías en mí?_ _El pequeño Makoto lo miro sin entender del porque de su pregunta, de todas formas le respondió._ _-¡Por supuesto!- afirmó-. Pero... ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?_ _Haruka no respondió, en lugar de eso se desató la corbata y se acercó aún más al menor._ _-Entonces no cuestiones lo que estoy apunto de hacer y confía- Makoto lo miro levemente sorprendido, la mirada de Haru era firme, hace un año que lo conoció y ya confiaba en el más que en cualquiera que no fuera su familia._ _Sin darle tiempo de decir nada, el mayor cubrió los ojos de Makoto con su corbata, hizo un nudo en la parte de atrás, apretandolo un poco para que no se callera. Tomo las pequeñas manos entre las suyas y lo guió hasta la orilla del mar. Antes de llegar le pido que se sentará, el menor le hizo caso, al poco rato sintió como era despojado de su calzado junto a los calcetines, después de que Haru hiciera lo mismo, lo levantó y siguieron su camino._ _Las maletines con sus cosas habían quedado donde sus zapatos._ _Makoto tembló al sentir el agua con sus pies, quiso retroceder pero el agarre de Haru fue firme._ _-No temas, Makoto, confía en mi... yo no te soltare- el menor se relajó después de las palabras dichas._ _Confiaba en Haru, pero no confiaba él._ _Al sentir que sus pies ya no tocaban la arena se abrazo del mayor, temiendo hundirse. Haru lo abrazo y acercó su boca al oído de Makoto._ _-Tranquilo, no dejaré que te ahoges._ _Su cuerpo se relajó poco a poco. Haru lo puso boca arriba y Makoto pudo flotar. Con cuidado retiro su corbata de los ojos de su amigo, los cuales estaban cerrados._ _-Tengo miedo, Haru..._ _-Lo se, pero no puedes seguir así, yo... yo extraño nadar a tu lado._ _Makoto abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de Haruka._ _"Por favor, quiero nadar contigo otra vez"_ _Es lo que pudo leer en esos ojos, Makoto rió y lloro de felicidad._ _Aquella tarde no había marea, el agua los meció._ _Los ojos verdes de Makoto observaron el cielo, un atardecer hermoso, el perfil de Haru que estaba a su lado, flotando boca arriba, observó sus ojos y junto a los últimos momentos de la puesta de sol sólo pudo pensar en una palabra que escribiera esa escena._ _"Hermoso. Los ojos de Haru son hermosos"_ _Después de ese día, Makoto ya no le tuvo miedo al agua._

OoOoOoOoO

Después de estar un rato en la bañera; recordando una y otra vez aquellos días al lado de su primer amor. Todo le recordaba a él, a Haru.

Suspiro una vez más. Ya nada podía hacer.

Se vistió conforme la ocasión; una camisa de manga larga blanco, un pantalón azul marino y una corbata del mismo color del pantalón.

Azul.

Como los hermosos iris de Haruka.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su departamento, tratando de que los recuerdos no lo siguieran, quería olvidar un poco ese doloroso latir de su corazón. Al menos por ese día.

Llegó al lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia y se recordó mentalmente del porque de su masoquismo.

Ambos eran sus amigos.

No podía negarse, aunque lo que realmente quisiera era largarse lo más pronto de ahí e irse a tomar hasta caer inconciente.

Patético.

Apretó sus puños antes de sacar el último cigarrillo que le quedaba en la cajetilla que se había comprado un día antes, lo prendió y le dio la primera calada.

-Deberías de dejar de fumar, Makoto.

El mencionado miró a la persona que había llegado, pasándose frente a él. Sin duda no era el único que sufriría con aquella ceremonia.

-Pronto lo dejaré- contestó mientras dirigía la vista hacia el altar. Había comenzado.

Azul.

Su corbata era azul, su traje era blanco, Haruka lucía demasiado hermoso ante sus ojos, su cabello echado hacia atrás, su postura firme, sus ojos brillantes.

Haru se veía feliz. Y Makoto tuvo ganas de llorar.

Porque la persona que amaba está apunto de unir su vida a alguien más.

Tal vez el rojo de su cabello atrajo al de ojos azules, tal vez sus ojos fueron tan atrayentes como lo eran los suyos para él, tal vez...

 _Haruka y Gou._

Observó el perfil de Rin. Esta a punto de llorar, lo sabía, su hermana se casaría con el mejor amigo de ambos, con la persona a la que Makoto estaba enamorado.

Aun recordaba la vez que Gou le confesó que estaba enamorada de Haru y él, con la sonrisa forzada y un nudo en su pecho, le dijo que le debía decir sus sentimientos.

Ella fue más valiente que él, ella pudo robarle a su amado. Pero la batalla están perdida desde un inicio. Porque él había visto la forma en la que Haruka miraba a la hermana de su amigo, hubiera querido no verlo. Hubiera preferido que el de ojos azules nunca le hubiera dicho que él están enamorado de Gou.

Fue un golpe difícil de sobrellevar. Fui ahí que el gustó por fumar empezó.

No le dijo a nadie. Se guardo su dolor para él. Nadie se dio cuenta, o al menos eso creía...

-Oye, Makoto, te invito unos tragos- Era Rin. La ceremonia terminó y todos fueron a un salón de eventos donde se haría la fiesta. Para ese momento ya había perdido la cuenta del alcohol que había consumido.

-Claro- acepto sonriendo.

-Pero no aquí, vamos a un bar que está cerca de aquí- Le propuso el de ojos rojos.

Miró una vez más a Haru; estaba bailando con Gou, él la sostenía por la cintura. Acepto la propuesta de Rin y salieron juntos de que lugar.

Al llegar al establecimiento, los dos se fueron a sentar a un mesa apartada del resto. Pidieron una botella y se pusieron a tomar.

-Makoto, yo...

El de ojos verdes lo miró, su amigo ya tenía las mejillas rojas a causa del alcohol.

-Yo se lo que sientes por Haru.

-¿De... de qué hablas?- pregunto nervioso, pensó que lo había ocultado bien, que nadie se dio cuenta, al parecer se equivocó.

-Yo se que estas enamorado de Haru. Porque yo... Siempre te estoy observando.

Y antes de que Makoto pudiera decir algo, los labios del peli-rojo se unieron con los suyos, Rin tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el los mantuvo abiertos, estaba demasiado impresionado para reaccionar. Y Rin aprovechó ese momento para mover más sus labios, haciendo que Makoto respondiera un minuto después. Le dio igual que alguien los mirara.

Rin era atrevido y valiente

Todo lo contrario a él. El era un maldito cobarde.

-Olvidate de Haru por está noche ¿Sí?

Makoto lo beso, respondiendo así su pregunta. Se fueron juntos hasta el departamento del más alto y ahí, aquella noche se entregaron el uno al otro.

Rin está enamorado de Makoto y él lo sabe.

Rin sabe que el de ojos verdes ama a Haruka, pero eso no quita la esperanza de algún día tener un poco de espacio dentro del corazón cálido de Makoto...

Aquella noche, mientras se unía a Rin en cuerpo, imagino que la persona en su cama era él, aquellos labios aquellos ojos, eran de Haru. Tomo al peli-rojo, pensando en unos ojos azules.

Y a su mente vino la imagen de un Haru haciéndole el amor a Gou. Aquel pensamiento hizo que sus embestidas fueran más fuertes y seguidas. Rin gemia su nombre y Makoto el suyo. Proclamó el nombre de Rin cuando llegó al éxtasis, respetando sus sentimientos. Y el corazón del de ojos rojos estalló de amor. pero en su mente estaba él. Y así terminaron los dos, juntos, Makoto dentro de él y Rin sobre sus estómagos.

Mientras Rin dormía, él se levantó y salió al balcón y prendió un cigarro...

El humo salió de su boca, la luz de las lámparas lo tiñeron de azul.

 _Azul._

 _Su color favorito._

 _El azul de las sábanas donde había tenido a Rin._

 _El azul de sus ojos no se iría tan fácil de su mente como el humo azul saliendo de su boca..._

OoOoOoOoO

Fin

OoOoOoOoO

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
